


She's A Lady

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: And God Created Woman [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Chaos, Cigarettes, Classic Cars, Dancing, Disasters, Drama & Romance, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fashion & Couture, First Love, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotels, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Multi, Music, Post-Break Up, Romance, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Smoking, Unrequited Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The boys and special other halves are back for Jeonghan's wedding, but, with all happiness comes a fly in the ointment. Jeonghan continues in his unwitted love triangle with Joshua and Minghao until one explosive night with a decision that will shape the rest of his life, before, it's heading back to Gyreonsang with wedding bells in the air!What could possibly be better that haute cotoure wedding dresses, pagan druids chasing catholic priests through Seoul with a brick in their handbag, wedding preparations, too many cigarettes, too much wine, family love, interfering friends and beautiful music?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Female Character(s), Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: And God Created Woman [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931602
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	She's A Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbyhannie_1004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhannie_1004/gifts).



> To the very lovely bbyhannie_1004 that I apologise for shooting my mouth off too the other day. I'm sorty, I temporarily lost my brain, do forgive me. 
> 
> Here is the fifth and final work of our little series! The wedding, the fashion, the romance, the music, the make up and the chaos! (Mainly caused by Mimi) 
> 
> I do sincerely hope that this is a beautiful finish for a beautiful series for a beautiful person and reader :) 
> 
> It's got the happiest ending of anything I've ever written, and, for you love, it's had my upmost devotion
> 
> Yours always :) 
> 
> A toast SEVENTEEN with their lovely boys and music and a toast to British Comedy, thou being a living God on this beautiful Earth

Jeonghan blamed everything on that hotel in Gyreonsang. It's romantic Edwardian architecture, it's hundreds of acres of garden, it's beautiful lake, it's beautiful rooms, just how lovely the Midsummer weekend was there...

God, the Midsummer and all it's magic...

How was he going to work all this now?

Aside from that, goodness though, everyone else had had a lovely jubbly time.

Particularly Mimi. 

"No, I would never do my indigenous and my sacred in a place that is not my homeland," She said later on in explanation to Jeonghan. "But, I like to have some fucking fun." She had grinned prettily.

She and Soonyoung had had Summer Solstice sex in the hotel's lake and she had put what was essentially a claiming mark on his neck.

It was fucking huge, and, you could rather see her extremely large teeth marks - all of them - imprinted in his skin. Everyone had at least a dozen photos of Soonyoung's neck and Vernon had made them all have fits of hysterical laughter by commenting, "Lucky bastard." 

But, back to the wedding thing.

How the fuck was Joshua not going to have a nervous breakdown when he found out about this?

No one else knew in the office either, but, Jeonghan wondered if it would be figured out by the way Minghao would not touch him, would not hang around him explicitly, but, would gaze at him when he shouted out to either Seokmin or Soonyoung to stop being twats over something. They were all intently knowledgable on Minghao's behaviour, so, that would be what would be picked up.

But, it seemed not.

One week one from the weekend at Gyreonsang, and, things were much the same.

Except a couple of things.

Minghao sort of expected Jeonghan to sleep at his every night since they were getting married - and Minghao was so in love with Jeonghan that he wanted him to be there every night as well. But, because Joshua was still also in love with Jeonghan, hated Minghao, and, had no idea Jeonghan had agreed to marry Minghao, getting out of the house without breaking Joshua's heart was a impossible task. In the end, Jeonghan just ran from the kitchen down the stairs to the laundry, out from the laundry to the back garden to then run up the side of the house and catch a cab from the front garden to then climb through the hedge at the front of the property to get into the cab. All was in aid of avoiding Joshua's horrifically painful aura, but, Jeonghan couldn't help but still feel it sometimes.

Today was one of those days to become one of those nights.

Jeonghan felt Joshua's eyes follow him as he went through the sitting room, looking for a notebook of his that he had contacts for work from Denmark and France written down in, full of Korean to English translations, and then the differing Korean to Danish and Korean to French translations of their details along with notes in each language of how to ask for them at their officies via their secretaries if he ever had to ring them up.

"Hey." Jeonghan turned around and smiled at him as he found the book amongst tons of otherwise in one of the two in-built bookshelves either side of the built in wall-cabinet where the television was sat with slide-in draws layered beneath it.

Joshua, laying down on the couch, formerly half-alseep until Jeonghan came in, crashing and banging about. Joshua smiled a little bit at Jeonghan, and, it was tight. Jeonghan felt he should really stay home with Joshua, but, it wasn't Joshua he was marrying, was it?

Tomorrow, a brisk, firm little voice in the back of Jeonghan's head told him. Get all the guys around from work - and Mimi - for the support network and tell him

Jeonghan looked over to Joshua, and, he went over and knelt down on the floor where Joshua was up on the couch. The back of Jeonghan's hand pressed gently against Joshua's cheekbones before Jeonghan leant in and kissed Joshua on his forehead before leaving, going out through the front door as Joshua himself tried not to gaze longingly after Jeonghan.

Oh, great, you cuddled him and now you're leaving, nice one, there, shit-for-brain, the brisk, now nasty, little voice in the back of Jeonghan's head commented.

Jeonghan was relitavely silent in the cab drive to Minghao's new house, and, he was glad that the cab driver didn't pick him too much for chatter. It was almost like the cabbie knew that his passenger had all the problems in the world flurring around his head and was trying just for the duration of the cab ride to not think about it.

Nonetheless, Jeonghan was in a rush to get inside to Minghao's prysbetry.

As soon as he was, he went over into Minghao's arms and gave him a massive kiss. 

Yes. This what it was supposed to feel like. This was what getting married was supposed to feel like.

Happy and lovely and sweet and exciting. 

Jeonghan wished he was back at that English-style hotel in Gyreonsang, but, in a way, he felt exactly as he did when he was there right with Minghao in his new home. 

Minghao had a very interesting and very knee-weakening kissing technicque.

Nip-libbling.

NIP-LIBBLING?! A voice in the back of his head that sound distinctly like Joshua's screeched. FUCKING NIP-LIBBLING!!!

Even Jeonghan himself wondered how he got lip-nibbling confused with nip-libbling, but, at the end of the day, it was Minghao's lip-nibbling/nip-libbling that made his brain drop out of his skull and go on a holiday to somewhere nice and sunny like the Mediterranian.

Jeonghan had had very, very little proper sex since his transition.

And, well, Minghao didn't disappoint, put it that way. 

When Jeonghan arrived home the next morning to shower, change his clothes, and get his face on for work, he saw Joshua lying on the couch exactly as he had been the night before - not having moved a centimeter - staring blankly and sightless at the ceiling above. It terrified Jeonghan so much that he had the quickest shower and change ever and decided he'd just do his make-up in the loos at work rather than have to stay in the house any longer with Joshua.

Jeonghan silently had a wedding date set in his head; the first day of Autumn. It felt right in his thoughts, and, the first day of Autumn - it never rained. Jeonghan couldn't remember a first day of Autumn where it had rained. The first day of Autumn was always still clinging to the Summer, not realizing the seasons of human record had now changed. The third day of Autumn ALWAYS rained - that was a definite fact of human nature.

But not the first.

Jeonghan also knew deep down that he wanted Mimi Jones to make his wedding dress, but, with that, came deep down thoughts which terrified him.

Would she do it at all especially when she obviously was on Joshua's side with the relationship matter?

None of them still knew he and Minghao were getting married, and, telling Mimi Jones and then having her Welsh lungs beneath massive breasts roar it out for all of the Northern Hemisphere to hear as she did some heathen Welsh revenge tribal ritual on him was not an option.

"Guys?" Jeonghan said first-thing as he came into work. Seungcheol, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Mimi and Vernon looked at him. Where's Minghao? Jeonghan thought quickly.

All the boys held their ring fingers up in the air except for Mimi who stuck up her middle finger.

"Oh, trust us, we know!" They chorused together, except for Mimi who said the exact same thing but in her native Welsh tongue.

"FUCKING BRILLIANT!" Jeonghan roared, clapping his hands together and turning on his heel to go straight back out the front door. He did so and was halfway down the hallway before he was helplessly picked up and put over someone's shoulder -

"MIMI!" Jeonghan howled.

"No, babi, we talk and then we cwtch, ie?" She told him soothingly, patting his bum with one large Welsh hand.

"SPEAK ENGLISH!" Jeonghan wriggled.

"No, baby, we talk and then we have cwtch - tribal and very long cuddle - yes?" Mimi repeated her words with explanation.

Jeonghan huffed. He was very close to crying.

"Ok." He whispered. Mimi hummed. They went back into the warehouse studios.

"Hao-hao told us." All the boys said together once again. 

Mimi sat Jeonghan down gently lengthways across one of the black leather couches in the coffee lounge. He looked at them all. Mimi's breasts looked like they were about to fall out of a floor-length black jersey wrap-waist dress she was wearing. Mine are better, Jeonghan couldn't help but think, spotting the odd acne scar on her flesh. "Yeah, and I was going to ask you if you'd all come around to me and Shua's place tonight so I can tell Shua." Jeonghan told them all.

"You chicken-shit." Mimi put her hands on her hips, raising a thick arched eyebrow.

"BITCH!!!" Jeonghan went to kick her. Soonyoung, Seokmin and Vernon dived over in case this triggered Mimi's inner mercenary, but, amazingly, she laughed, big, bold, happy laughter.

"Ie, babi." She cooed. She slapped his hips and breasts, and, before they knew it, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Vernon were watching Jeonghan genuinely trying to thump Mimi, the two of them rolling about on the ground like animals, but, Mimi saw it more as a game, making her side of the game appear as though she and Jeonghan were infant wolves playing rough. Mimi did slap Jeonghan back and pretty hard - not taking any rubbish - but she cooed and teased him, kissing him occasionally and biting his ears gently making making Jeonghan screech and pulling his hair. 

It's a Pagan thing, Soonyoung mouthed very obviously to everyone, pointing at his lover and Jeonghan on the floor.

Half an hour later, Jeonghan ran out of puff and will, but, Mimi was still keen on it. So keen in fact that she picked him up in her arms as though he was her bridge and said, "Let's go to Hao-hao's and kill him!" In a sweet, happy tone.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Jeonghan howled.

Vernon escalated things but suddenly playing, "She's A Lady" by Tom Jones.

"Whoever you marry, you'll have to go down to the aisle to this!" Seungcheol pointed at Vernon's phone which Vernon was now waving slowly in the air.

"I'M MARRYING XU MINGHAO!!!" Jeonghan roared in response as the Welsh song continued on and Mimi danced to it before dumping Jeonghan violently to the ground and going over to Soonyoung.

"Come on, bad boy, we dance." She told him before promptly picking him up in her arms, his feet about a foot off the ground.

Everyone bar Jeonghan and poor old Soonyoung who was a bit flabbergasted cheered and shouted out, "YOU PAGAN MINX!!!"

The gigantic native woman was very careful as she put her lover on the ground who stumbled upon his feet touching the ground, and, Soonyoung just grinned widely as Mimi flirted around with the rest of the boys, fluffing up her thick black hair happily with her hands and moving her hips side to side sensually.

In the end, it was decided that everyone - including Minghao - would go around to Jeonghan and Joshua's to tell Joshua what was going on. 

Which begged another question.

"How the fuck do you actually organize a wedding?" Jeonghan asked them all. All the boys shrugged apart from Mimi who had her hands on her hips with an eyebrow raised again and Wonwoo pushed his glasses up his nose knowledgably.

"Well, it's a fairly straightofrward process unless you're ridiculous." Wonwoo remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, the boy is right." Mimi pointed at Wonwoo. "Babi, let me organize the wedding things. You tell me where you want it, how you like it, when you want it -"

The boys, even Wonwoo, burst out laughing. Mimi flipped them the v's.

"And I'll do it." Mimi nodded.

"Don't make it Pagan." Jeonghan warned. Mimi flicked him the v's before a huge smile came onto her face.

"And you need a dress, too." She said much more gently. Jeonghan ducked his head to hide his smile, looking to the ground.

Then the boys HAD to start singing Elvis.

"Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help

Falling in love with you..."

"Oh, God, you can't get married to that, it's been done ten million times." Mingyu said. Jeonghan agreed. Though the song was iconic, but, not for this wedding.\par  
And, so, no wedding preperations were started until the next day as planned. 

Joshua had to know.

"Should we bring around some plonk in case he needs it?" Wonwoo had called up to ask Jeonghan half hour before they were due to come around.

"Yeah, should do, thanks." Jeonghan had been sitting outside in the garden having a smoke while Joshua was halfway up one of the Elm trees; there was apparently a trantula inside and Joshua wanted Jeonghan to get rid of it, and, Jeonghan said he'd do it after his cigarette and seeing what Wonwoo wanted when his ID flashed up on Jeonghan's phone.

"No worries, see you soon, bye." Jeonghan said. "Shua?"

"Yeah?" Jeonghan could see Joshua's legs but not anything else of him.

"Would you come down for a moment?"

There was a long pause. "Ok."

Joshua came out of the tree and came and sat down beside Jeonghan on the picnic rug on the lawn.

"The guys and Mimi are coming over, is that alright?"

Joshua laughed before going very still. "As long as one of them gets that fucking thing -" Joshua mimicked with one of his hand, all fingers pointed downward and outside slightly. "- All's well in the world."

Jeonghan kissed Joshua's cheek, and, then, he just couldn't himself.

"Hannie!" Joshua's face screwed up slightly as Jeonghan's lipstick got over his nose, cheekbones, chin, jaw and forehead.

"No, shh..." Jeonghan giggled, wrapping his arms around Joshua's neck and pulling him down to the ground beore having a bit of a cuddle with him.

"Your breasts are nice and soft." Joshua said. "One each side of my shoulder."

Jeonghan laughed. "That's good." He said. 

Joshua groaned slightly a few minutes later. "Hang on, I need to get all this lipstick off before all your mates turn up."

"No, stay." To make his pointed, Jeonghan on top of Joshua's body, pinning him there. Both of Jeonghan's hands were pinned beneath his body against Joshua's torso, Jeonghan's head on Joshua's chest, right beneath his chin. Joshua chuckled, both of his arms wrapping around Jeonghan's body, both hands on Jeonghan's round bum.

"Watch yourself." Jeonghan mumbled warningly.

"Right-o." Joshua answered.

All of a sudden, a constantless calling shriek went up in the air. Joshua jolted out of the shock and Jeonghan accidentally head-butted him in chin. They both scrambled up, Jeonghan explained that was Mimi's call for him - "I'll explain later, it's a tribe thing." Jeonghan quickly said - before rushing back up into the house. All the while, by Jeonghan accidentally head-butting him, Joshua's front teeth and pierced the inside of his lower lip, and, he had a mouth full of blood. 

Joshua choked a bit, spitting the blood out onto the ground. The inside of his mouth stung and he was still covered in Jeonghan's lipstick.

Oh, bugger me, Joshua thought. He made his way inside, and, Jeonghan called out his name. Joshua didn't answer, going straight into his bathroom and coughing up more blood into the sink. Jeonghan and Vernon came in to check on him.

Vernon swore quite a bit and Jeonghan nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Jesus, what happened?!" Jeonghan exclaimed.

"Your head accidentally got me in the chin." Joshua said after rinsing his mouth out.

"Oo-er." Vernon said, seeing Joshua's face properly for the first time that night, all covered in Jeonghan's lippy.

"Oh, shut up, you tart!" Jeonghan looked sharply at Vernon.

Vernon held up his hands in surrender and left the bathroom. Jeonghan checked on Joshua and made sure he was alright.

"I'm ok." Joshua insisted as Jeonghan fussed. "See you's in a minute, ok?" He pinched Jeonghan's hip gently, shooing him out, and, Jeonghan went out.

The first thing Jeonghan did was go into the kitchen and neck a decent 100 ml of wine from the bottle in the cupboard before going into the sitting room.

Eventually, they got all settled down.

"Shua, I need to tell you something." Jeonghan said. Joshua glanced at the others before looking back at Jeonghan.

"Yeah?" He quipped.

Jeonghan swallowed heavily. 

"Minghao proposed to me at the Midsummer party up in Gyreonsang and I've said that I - yes." Jeonghan told Joshua. "I've said yes."

There was a long, blank silence beore Joshua blinked and then spoke. "I need a drink." He said bluntly.

"On it, mate." Seungcheol said.

"Then all of you can fuck off, I want to be by myself." Joshua added, looking at Jeonghan.

"Fair enough." Mingyu agreed.

Jeonghan's eyes watered. "Shua..."

"No." Joshua said, and, suddenly, there was a bright smile on his face. "You've always had a knack for giving yourself to people lesser than me, I thought you ought to know better."

Jeonghan's mouth came open a bit. "Shu-Shua -" He stammered.

"One rule." Joshua said. "He does not come into my house - MY house - understand?"

Jeonghan nodded silently. Joshua smiled.

"Happy engagement." He kissed Jeonghan's cheek beore following Seungcheol into the kitchen.

Jeonghan looked tear-eyed at the rest of his mates. Both of Mimi's hands were pressed together against her lips and the tip of her nose.

"Babi..." Mimi had just begun to speak but Joshua came back in a bottle of champagne before popping the cork.

"So, whose going to be your bridesmaids?" Joshua asked, not seeming unhappy at all.

Jeonghan couldn't believe it. He had no idea what was going on. 

"Uh, I -" 

"Me!" Mimi beamed. She obviously knew what was going on. Her breasts practically came out of her dress as she climbed over Soonyoung and Seokmin to get the cork of Joshua after he popped it to sniff it before putting it in the front of her dress. "And you'd look nice in a frock."

The boys laughed as Joshua went bright red and his smile stuttered.

"Nah, it's alright, boy, just kidding." Mimi winked.

Unwittingly, a party started up, and, Jeonghan got lost in the centre of it. That night, he went to sleep in Joshua's bed with Joshua. Jeonghan expected Joshua to act as though they were on the opposite poles of the Earth, but, Joshua didn't seem to think that at all.

"Come here." He whispered to Jeonghan not too long after they got in together, holding out his arms. Jeonghan immediately cuddled into him. Joshua sighed after a while. "I can't sleep." He said. "Would you give me on last dance?"

Jeonghan chuckled. "You can dance with me at the wedding." He said.

"Yeah, but you'll be someone else's Hannie by then." Joshua said.

Jeonghan felt something very faint, very distantly within him mute.

"Ok." He said. They went into the sitting room and Joshua put on a song that had been playing outside the record shop where they had first met, years and years ago.

It was a instrumental composition, something sweet and tender and haunting. It always made Jeonghan feel raw in a distant, faint, searching way. It had been by an English composer as the soundtrack for a television series, and, even though in a way that made it sound different to what it actually was, it was just beautiful. Haunting with a single cello and violin and faded out slightly with the sound of rain. That had been how Jeonghan had met Joshua. Jeonghan had been in a bit of a trance sitting on one of the sofas in the record shop, having been chatting to Mimi Jones as she had been trying to find a opera recording or some other thing. Joshua had chuckled, been served as the counter, as Jeonghan had interrupted with a apology first but had asked the middle-aged man behind the counter if he knew what the music was that was playing.

"It is by the man who composed the music for "Delicious"." The man had said with a chuckle. "Buggered if I know his name, my love, but, that's where to look for it."

For the older man as well, Jeonghan had gone to look up who it was but Mimi had hollered over who it was.

"Robert Lane!" She had said.

Joshua, all the while, who had been buying some new American rap LP's that he liked, had waved off apologies by Jeonghan for interrupting.

The hilarity had further continued as Mimi then started to dance Jeonghan around to the next song on the instrumental soundtrack, and, somehow, Jeonghan ended up dancing with a sweet-natured Joshua.

Jeonghan had been absolutely delighted and full of hormones; he had got Joshua's phone number, and, within about two weeks, they were the best of friends.

It was funny, in a way.

All of that had led up to this moment.

Joshua played the same music on his phone again as he and Jeonghan slowly waltzed. Jeonghan was glad he was just wearing one of his thin, flanell spaghetti-strap nighties. The summer air was too warm, and, Joshua's body was so warm also, one of his hands on Jeonghan's waist, the other holding his hand.

"You're going to be the lovliest looking bride, you know that, right?" Joshua kissed the top of Jeonghan's head. 

Tears wetted Jeonghan's eyes. His eyelids slipped close, his head resting in the crook of Joshua's neck and shoulder. Joshua rested his head against Jeonghan's.

"Minghao's a nice man." Joshua continued. "It must get tiring after a while, getting along with a bastard like me." Joshua kept his nose and mouth by Jeonghan's hair, wanting to breathe him in. "Minghao's safe, he's neat, he'll be richer, he'll be kinder. He's good for you. It's good he loves you." Joshua sighed softly. "We've had long enough together, get it wrong, get it right. I've had long enough with you. I've got to get used to someone else needing you, wanting you, loving you. No. It's time for change, time for happiness. That's what any girl needs in her life."

Two tears ran in perfect pararell down Jeonghan's cheeks.

"Don't go." He whispered.

Before they knew it, Jeonghan, bare-foot and still in his nightie, along with Joshua, piled into his Leyland Mini and raced around to Minghao's address. Joshua waited in the Leyland Mini as Jeonghan hammered on Minghao's door, tears still streaming down his face.

"I can't marry you." Jeonghan choked out as Minghao opened the front door. "I'm sorry, I just can't marry you. I'd spend the next forty, fifty years looking at you and wanting Shua, seeing Shua, trying to find bits of Shua in you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Everyone else is content to just sit in front of the fire with a rug and I just want to burn the fucking house down." Jeonghan ducked his head, covering his face with his hands.

"Hannie." Minghao said softly.

Jeonghan looked up as Minghao reached out to him, cuddling him a bit. Jeonghan's teary eyes widened. Minghao had two black eyes, cuts on his face, a very sore-looking nose, and a split lip.

"Our favourite Welsh woman came around in some big boots with her big fists and told me to extract my head from my arse." Minghao remarked coolly. "She also added that the only wedding dress she'd make for you was if you getting married to Joshua Hong."

"Hao, I -"

"Hao, what's going on?" A second voice piped up. Jeonghan looked over Minghao's shoulder to see a man with one of the most bizzarelly arranged but still handsome faces he had ever seen. 

Minghao answered him in Chinese. Minghao turned he and Jeonghan around and went to introduce the new man, but, Jeonghan remembered him.

"Junhui." Jeonghan said, smiling, even though he had snot and tears and remains of eyeliner everywhere.

Junhui was once Minghao's boyfriend, and, as it turned out, was going to be Minghao's best man. Junhui was a pallitive care nurse and was very sensible and sweet.

Jeonghan also knew for a fact that Junhui had never quite gotten over Minghao. Minghao was the love of his life.

"I always had this thought that you'd run off from me, even after the ring was on your finger." Minghao commented, all three men now in his kitchen with a decent couple of bottles of plonk.

"I wouldn't have had an affair." Jeonghan told him, honestly.

"You would have walked out a kilometer up the road from the wedding car going off for the honeymoon." Junhui remarked, and, actually, the man got it dead-on.

Jeonghan said this.

A few minutes later, Joshua came in to check on everyone. Minghao didn't look or talk to Joshua, but, that was fiarly understandable. Junhui did though.

"Fuck, you got even prettier." Junhui chuckled, getting a hug from Jeonghan.

"I..." Jeonghan averted his eyes to the ground before looking back at Minghao. "I'd better go..."

Joshua's arm slipped through Jeonghan's as Minghao didn't look very strong all of a sudden. Jeonghan knew Minghao would be ok; he had Junhui there to look after him. Jeonghan knew that it would take a bit of time for Minghao to heal, and, Jeonghan promised to give me a glowing reference if he wanted to work somewhere else. Minghao nodded tightly but was sincere when he thanked Jeonghan, and, Jeonghan and Joshua made their way out as tactfully as they could. Closing Minghao's front door behind them, Jeonghan wrapped his arms very tightly around Joshua and didn't want to let go for a very, very long time. Joshua understood this, and, held Jeonghan for as long as he needed.

Jeonghan called Mimi as soon as he and Joshua got back into the Leyland Mini and they began to drive home. "Did you beat up Minghao?" He asked.

"Fucking oath, yeah!" Mimi responded cheerfully. Jeonghan distinctly heard Soonyoung in the background followed by a loud slapping sound and Mimi telling him to shut up his bollocks, she'd climb back on him in a minute. Jeonghan nearly died while Joshua tried not to piss himself laughing. "Wedding on for you and Joshy?" She checked.

Jeonghan confirmed this, and, Joshua beeped his horn. Jeonghan told Joshua off; next thing they'd be in a road rage incident by someone else thinking the Leyland Mini was trying to wank them off.

"BABI!" Mimi sung. "I love you! I make you the dress, now, yeah?" 

"Yes." Jeonghan said with a happy, now teary again, smile. "We'll get that all done."

The next day, wedding preperations began with the help of the executive-minded Wonwoo and the mature and kindly experience of Mimi who knew inside and out what all good weddings should be.

"Welsh are very romantic, and, we have the perfect place to work with and if the cunts don't agree with me I'll put them through a window." Mimi remarked matter-of-factly of the hotel in Gyreonsang. And, the irony was, Mimi certainly could well and truly deck anyone of those intensely skinny staff at the hotel. Jeonghan had checked with Joshua beforehand, and, Joshua had agreed that that was a nice place to get married. Jeonghan, personally, was over the moon that Joshua had agreed. And between the lippy all over Joshua's face and his kiss-swollen lips, it seemed lots of other people could tell as well.

Jeonghan didn't precisely know what Wonwoo and Mimi were doing as far as he and Joshua's wedding went, but, Jeonghan trusted the two friends with everything.

And if Wonwoo slipped up Mimi would have him by the balls, anyway.

While Jeonghan didn't worry, Joshua was slightly concerned.

"Well, you have a talk to Wonwoo." Jeonghan told him simply later that night when Jeonghan was home from work. "He's organizing the, uh, "Male" side of things." Jeonghan explained.

"Whose paying for it?" Joshua carefully asked. Jeonghan chuckled. He could just imagine Joshua nearly shitting himself with fright by asking his parents if they could loan him, say, about £5,000?

"I am." Jeonghan smiled.

"Your family?" Joshua quipped un-easily.

"No, me as in actual me." Jeonghan pointed to himself. Joshua's eyes went wide. "And, yes, it is going to cost a fortune but I'm fairly rich." Jeonghan agreed. "And it's what I want and it's not like Woo and Mimi's going to go to town with my bank balance or anything. They're sensible and mature and Mimi's a bit of a nasty bitch when she wants to be; you'll probably find at the end that we got a 75% discount because she's threatened to disembowl them with some pagan ritual or something."

"I - I - oh my god..." Joshua left the kitchen, stammering out of shock as he went.

Jeonghan laughed, lighting up a cigarette and followed him. "Joshuji..."

He found him crashed on the couch in the sitting room. 

"Getting serious now, right?" Jeonghan sat on the floor beside the couch, his long, thin legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle. He looked up to Joshua. "You see why I was smart and got Woo and Mimi to do all the stressful things?"

Joshua nodded weakly. Jeonghan chuckled. They were silent for a little while.

"Han, my Mum and Dad won't be coming, ok?" Joshua told him. "They think I'm making a mistake. They want me to marry a...they don't want me to marry you."

Jeonghan really didn't give too figs. He had met Joshua's Mum and Dad a couple of years ago when they first moved in together and he always thought that Joshua's Dad had the obnoxious, schemeing air of a typical real estate agent cunt and that his Mother was a tenacious, arrogant bitch that had a pole up her arse but was senselessly palarvouring."Well, I always said they were bible-bashing sub-human cunts." Jeonghan remarked easily. "Don't worry about it. Everyone's obsessed with what family thinks and about everyone getting on. It's bullshit. It's not real, it's not real-life. It nearly never works like that. It's culture practically for the in-laws to hate whoever it is their child married. It's why I don't bother with my family because my actualy family cares; they're Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Vernon, Minghao, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Mimi and you. They care, you care, and that's all that matters. Mimi's basically my Mum and Dad in one - you've heard her roar, it's like she's got a monster in her chest - and the boys sort of supply everything else." Jeonghan smiled. "We're alright, love." He got up onto the couch and cuddled in with Joshua.

The plan was to organize the wedding in two weeks.

Wonwoo and Mimi and the hotel in Gyreonsang delivered.

Mimi had Jeonghan's hand-made wedding dress completed in FOUR DAYS. Jeonghan couldn't believe it. Jeonghan told Joshua nothing about the dress - that's a surprise - except the time Mimi did it in.

"Fucking hell." Joshua had remarked.\par  
Mimi had managed to spend sixteen hours a day working on it. She had shut her shop for a couple of days to devote all her time to it. The first time Jeonghan saw it he nearly cried. She had done a beautiful job. It wasn't rushed, wasn't cheap-looking. It was lovely. 

And it fitted him perfectly. 

"Soonyoung-ah does not see it, either." Mimi had told him. "He has not even seen the beading or the fabric. I hide it away before he comes around, and, he's been on Seokmin's couch for the last four days, actually, so, it's a big, big, proper surprise!"

"I shall worship you." Jeonghan promised her.

The Welshwoman laughed. "So you fucking should, boy." She told him frankly.

Low and behold, the day arrived. Neither of them bothered with Stag or Hen's nights; it was the last thing Jeonghan and Joshua wanted to do. It felt to them like something other people did, not them. They both stayed overnight together at the hotel, but, when it was time for Jeonghan to get ready for the half-four wedding ceremony, Joshua nicked off in what had just been jeans and a shirt to Seokmin and Soonyoung's room to change. He had decided that Seokmin was going to be the best man, and, Mimi was acting as bridesmaid/mother of the bride/father of the bride - and, surprisingly - wedding celebrant.

"Since when?!" Both Joshua and Jeonghan had exclaimed when they found out from Wonwoo who had said that Soonyoung had told him instead of paying a fortune for one, they could just slip a tenner and a bottle of champagne to Mimi as a form of payment for her services. 

Apparently, back in the homeland, Mimi Jones was a confirmed Crymry Paganaith Bard by the Archdruid of the British Empire. 

"I can't believe I'm getting married by a Pagan Druid..." Joshua kept mumbling to herself. Joshua, who had been baptised as a Christian by his parents, was undoubtedly having quite a culture shock for the sake of love, and, especially Jeonghan's love.

Jeonghan actually couldn't believe Mimi was happy to marry him off to a baptized Christian.

She hated Christians with a passion; she'd practically head-hunt them in the street.

Much to Soonyoung's hilarity.

Apparently she had once spotted a Catholic priest and had "taken him for a jog" down Joyan crossing in the middle of Seoul with a brick in her handbag.

Happy memories, Jeonghan thought of it with a smile.

And, because the wedding had been half organized by a Pagan Druid, it was just a little bit Pagan.

For example, the actual ceremony was taking place in the greenhouse conservatory built on the west side of the hotel; Joshua and Jeonghan were to be married surrounded by strawberries, blackberries, blueberries, tomatoes, herbs, hanging ferns, small citrus trees, and beautiul ropes of ivy and peonie blooms which had been arched across the arched ceiling of the greenhouse above the guest seating. Their wedding congregation wasn't very big, but, all their favourite people were there. Seungcheol, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao - with Junhui - Vernon - with sister Sofia and half-French-half-Korean girlfriend Anita - along with Henreich Greinhart, a few other people at work Jeonghan got on well with, and, a couple of Mimi's friends, who, by all accounts, appeared to be related to something to do with Native Korean Shamanism. The two girls had already successfully propositioned Wonwoo and Mingyu, and, the two men had one of the girls each in their laps, looking supremely cheerful.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

Jeonghan was getting his dress and face on, and, been done by Mimi and the manager of the hotel who was a new close friend of Mimi's were doing his make-up and hat. 

It had been Mimi swearing, stubbing her toe on the vanity table in Jeonghan's bedroom as she fished out what she thought would be a nice lipstick for him.

The manager, named May, had thought that was quite funny. Ten minutes later, Jeonghan's make-up was finished and Mimi with secure, practiced, loving hands helped him into his dress.

It was a sweet-heart necklined dark oyster toned dress with a low back, a fitted bodice, and a a-line skirt that had a ankle length hem of the same fabric with three-quart sleeves. It had gentle swirls of beading, the same tone as the dresses's fabric, across the bodice, sleeves, neck and skirt. He wore small high-heeled shoes the same colour as the dress, and, Jeonghan's hair had been curled into gentle, naturalistic curls with his black hair in a centre part and all his hair curved around to one side of his neck.

Jeonghan thought he looked beautiful. He thanked Mimi and May.

They genuinely couldn't have done a better job. Maye left and returned a few minutes later with Jeonghan's bouquet, a simple and small bouquet of white snow-drop flowers, ivy, and elm-tree blossom stems.

"All ready?" Mimi whispered.

"Yes." Jeonghan smiled.

Mimi walked arm in arm with Jeonghan in graceful movement through the hotel, and, as they approached the greenhouse, she pressed her nose and forehead up against Jeonghan's, that funny, sweet, loving, innocent, stripped-down pagan gesture of humanism. 

"Always be here for you." She whispered. "Me and the boys. We'll always look after you and Joshua, Gigi."

They entered the greenhouse to gentle applause and wide smiles. As Jeonghan walked up the aisle which was the left side of the greenhouse and guest seating, the instrumental music that Jeonghan had first heard when he first met Joshua began to play. Jeonghan immediately saw Joshua melt into a puddle on the spot. Jeonghan thought he looked lovely in a grey suit that was the trousers and the waistcoat - no jacket - with a white shirt that was open two buttons down, gentle and handsome, not mediterrainian and lewd. Joshua's eyes were soft and deep and warm, taking in all of Jeonghan as the familiarity of the beautiful music washed over them and the conregation. Jeonghan smiled at Joshua, and, a few seconds later, he was at teh top of the aisle, standing by Joshua as Mimi quickly took off her massive heels, hilariously threw them to Soonyoung and Seokmin who caught them like premier league football goal-keepers, before she went to the top of the aisle to conduct the wedding service.

Soon after, the wedding service was completed - brilliantly done by Mimi - and, Jeonghan recieved a very happy kiss from Joshua, Jeonghan's bouquet between the two of them. Jeonghan didn't throw it, he wanted to keep the flowers for something else later.

The reception was to be held in a different part of the hotel to the vineyard where they were a few weeks ago; they were going to the converted horse-stables and horse grounds, and, Jeonghan knew that they weren't now as they once were.

Everyone gasped in delight at the sight of the massive space with five long sixteen seat tables, four going lengthways and then the wedding table for the groom, bride, best man, bridesmaids, and, what would have been bride and groom's parents, went widthways; all across the space was hung with bare-bulb faerie lights that shone a beautiful, smouldering gold in the Autumn air, and, everywhere to be seen was flowers. 

There were vases and quirky milk-jusg full of pale pink hyacinth blooms, and, eight-holder candlebras lining all five of the long tables that were covered with beautiful ironed white linen tableclothes with ready chilled bottles of champagane. 

Seeing as Jeonghan's dress wasn't a chiffon-ruffled monstrosity, he didn't need to change into another costume.

When it came to the groom and best man's speech after the plates were practically licked clean and a decent bit of the plonk had been drunk, both Joshua and Seokmin delievered. Seokmin accounted for the times Jeonghan had once had his dress ruined by a cab who drove past him on the footpath too close and too fast in a winter a couple of years ago, and, as a result, Jeonghan turned up to work in his bra and knickers; the time Jeonghan tried to kill him with a cricket bat for setting him up with Henreich; the time that Jeonghan put in Seokmin's family's village local newspaper newspaper that all Seokmin's family saw that Seokmin had married a "Kwon Sooyoung", leaving the "n" out of Soonyoung's name and therefore making it the female equivalent, with the addition of how they were expecting a baby. Everyone laughed and cheered at the end of the speech where Seokmin concluded the speech of flaws and happenings with the remark, "Even though I have wanted to throttle you, you mad bitch, you are a well and true tip-top most bit of skirt."

Then, came Joshua's speech.

"I've always been renowned for making terrible speeches unless I've been told that I've got to palarvour to within an inch of my life, then, I ask my Mother and Grandmother's advice." Joshua said, starting the speech. That made Jeonghan and the other's laugh. Jeonghan was glad to see that Joshua had understood his parents behaviour, and, wasn't missing them at the wedding. He didn't deserve to have his disapproving parents in his life constantly having a go at him about the things and the people in his life that he loved and made him happy. "But, ultimately, there's only one thing I have to say to you, love." He turned to Jeonghan. "Thank you." He bent down and kissed Jeonghan on the mouth before taking a seat.

Apparently that had been the speech.

If a slightly taking-the-piss pause, the whole guest-list starting whooping and carrying on and clapping, clinking cutlery together and even Soonyoung with Vernon in tow had a quick bout of "Let's Go Down To The Disco!" and, in the process, nearly got a concussion.

Within another five minutes, the party had started. They had a live band, and, the first song of the night they played wasn't one of the typical songs that everyone else played; it wasn't Elvis or Stevie Wonder or bloody Aerosmith.

It was bloody Tom Jones.

The whole party danced together and sung along to the Welsh song as Joshua swung Jeonghan around in his arms and every man put in first dibs to get a dance with the bride:

"Oh-woah-oh-woah-oh, she's a lady

I can't live without that little lady

Oh-woah-oh-woah-oh, she's a lady..."

Even more stunningly was Mimi's wedding present.

She had bought them a cream-yellow 1948 Bentley. Joshua nearly passed out at the side of the vintage car with it's dark leather seating, walnut interior, and perfect condition mechanics.

"Had to go all out, right?" She winked, a glass of bubbly in hand in yet another wrap-waist dress - this time a candy-floss pink one - that her oak-brown breasts nearly came out of. She was painted in her native tribal runes, and, she was truly a sight to behold. Jeonghan wondered if she and Soonyoung were going to be the next wedding.

Either way of their little group, they appeared the be the best love story yet.

After Jeonghan and Joshua's, of course. 

Jeonghan nearly laughed at the sight of Vernon with a girl on each arm - his sister Sofia on his right and his half-french and very pretty girlfriend Anita on the left arm - looking a bit stuck but quite happy about it. All the guests crowded onto the front steps of the beautiful Edwardian hotel as Joshua and Jeonghan exited. Mimi's native Korean Shaman friends, seemingly Wonwoo and Mingyu's girlfriends, through hyacinth petals over them as they exited the hotel. Mimi had also pulled out the works on that with the accountant-assitance of Wonwoo; she had organized a tour of the UK and Western Europe for the newly-wed's.

As Joshua went to the Bentley and gushed over it with Seungcheol and Mingyu, before daring to get inside and start it up, Jeonghan found Minghao with a glass of wine and a cigarette leaning by one of the pillars at the front of the hotel.

"Hey." Jeonghan said softly to him. Minghao smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Hey, beautiful." Minghao remarked, glowing warmly.

Jeonghan blushed a little bit. "Oh, you cheeky bugger." Jeonghan ducked his head, smoothing his hair around to the side.

"Can't help myself." Minghao's eyes gazed intently at Jeonghan, and, Jeonghan, already blissfull on the happiest day of his life, got even more warm-hearted.

"Oh, come 'ere, you." Jeonghan gave Minghao a big cuddle. "Please say you won't leave the magazine?" He begged.

"'course I won't." Minghao promised. "I ought to grow the fuck up anyway." He chuckled into Jeonghan's hair. "You're lovely." He let Jeonghan go just as Joshua called out for him.

It was time to depart for their honeymoon, and, for the rest of his life, their lives together.

Jeonghan was almost slightly terrified, but, he fortified himself. He had the most beautiful family, beautiful love, beautiful life to always have with him wherever he went and wherever he was.

"I love you." Jeonghan said to Joshua as he climbed into the passenger seat of the vintage Bentley, the door being closed for him by Mimi, while Joshua's was shut for him by Seokmin.

"I love you too." Joshua said, and, Jeonghan found out that Joshua could deliver the perfect snog all the while as they drove in a manual-gearbox vintage bently along a tree-lined avenue from the most beautiful hotel in the world with all their family screaming and shouting and wishing them well behind them.

What a man he is, Jeonghan thought proudly, as full and happy and wide and warm and glowing as he had ever been in his life, hand in hand with Joshua as they drove and drove and drove...


End file.
